


Take the Hit

by Giggleteehee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Like a dash of Ladynoir, Mainly Adrinette, Mentions of blood but not a lot, Not amazing puns but still puns, Puns~, Reveal Fic, some marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After making a mistake and getting hurt Chat finds himself dropping by Marinette's balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘ _Nice going, Adrien_.’ He scolded himself as he hobbled over the roof tops of Paris ‘ _Yes, blindly kick at the guy with a knife, it’ll be fiiine_.’

He made a running leap to the next building, which luckily he made this time. However as he climbed over the small wall he tripped and fell on someone’s balcony. He lay there looking at the starry night and cursing his bad luck.

Today had been one of _those_ days. He couldn't go to school because of a long and irritating photoshoot that left him tired, bored and lonely. He barely even had time to text Nino, though he took every chance he got.

He’d planned ahead and filled his bag with cheese so that the second he was in his room he’d ditch the life of Adrien for Chat Noir. Dashing out of his window the cool air filled his lungs as he pounced from roof to roof.

He doubted he’d see his lady but never really minded on days like this. Not that he didn’t love every second he got with her but as long as he wasn’t Adrien his life always got better. Being Adrien meant expectations, manners and no freedom. Chat Noir on the other hand meant a thrill, room to breathe and of course the possibility of time with Ladybug.

However unlike most of his late night patrols this one had danger. Two muggers cornered a poor helpless couple into an alley way. It was a simple task that didn’t need any held and he doubt with it quickly. The only problem was that he made a little mistake.

One mugger had a bat, the other a knife. He was dealing with the one armed with the bat when his friend staggered to his feet after taking a baton to the face. Chat saw the movement but since his hands were full he used his feet. That’s when he felt the cold blade cut into his carve and tear some of his suit.

A few minutes later and the two were out cold and tied together. He looked at his leg and saw the dark ooze of blood running out of the wound. Nothing serious but it affected his running, leaving him here. Lying on someone’s cold roof in the dead of night and looking at the glowing stars.

He sighed to himself but then heard a noise that made him jump. He turned his head towards it and saw the last thing he’d been expecting. Eyes bluer than the ocean on a clear day and hair darker than the night sky.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette sounded surprised but looked annoyed.

For the first time Chat looked at his surroundings and couldn’t tell if this was good luck or not. Somehow he’d found his way on the balcony of his classmate at two in the morning. He sat up right and fumbled a little.

“Morning Princess.” He tried for his famous model smile.

She glared at him “What are you doing outside my room this early?”

“Oh you know just taking a trip and decided to drop in.” he avoided her eyes but could still feel them on him

“Really?” She wasn’t convinced by his stiff shoulders and obvious discomfort “Then what made you decide to drop in here at two in the morning?” She folded her arms in front of her and rested her head on them.

“Um…” He racked his brain but came up with nothing “This early already?” He tried to act surprised “My deepest a-paw-logise princess, I hadn’t realised.” He looked at her and she wasn’t impressed “I’d better leave you be then, whelp bye.” He got up to run but his leg sent an electric shock of pain and he winced, falling on his knee.

“Chat?” He heard the worry in Marinette’s voice and the sound of her crawling out of the trap door.

He cursed his bad luck as she kneeled beside him and saw the blood trickling down his leg. Her eyes blew open and she opened her mouth but he cut her off “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, you’re bleeding.” She pointed at it

“It’s barely a scratch.” He went to stand but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with a force he didn’t know she had

“Do I look like an idiot? This is defiantly more than a scratch.” Her blue eyes burned like fire “What happened?”

“Nothing a fair princess like you needs to worry about.”

“Too bad, now stay here.” She ordered before letting go of his wrist and dropping back into the open hatch.

He thought about leaving anyway but something kept him there. He wasn’t really sure what it was since it could’ve been a number of things. His sore leg, the fact that he didn’t want to worry her more, disobeying her order or even just the fact it was sweet Marinette taking care of him. Either way he stayed where he was and it wasn’t five minutes before she’d reappeared with a container and first aid kit.

She moved the little table she keeps outside closer to the chair and pointed to it. Chat got the gesture and got up to sit on it, with his bad leg resting on the table. She was only wearing a t-shirt and pants when she’d first come out but now she was in a hoodie and slippers.

She tossed the container next to him “Help yourself.” She said and kneeled in front of the cut, still seeping blood.

Curiously he opened it to see an arrangement of baker goods “This is paw-fully kind of you princess.” He beamed helping himself, as she’d so graciously insisted

“Well I can’t just leave one of Paris’s hero’s bleeding on my roof.” She told him, dabbing the cut with a wet cloth “But why aren’t you with Ladybug?”

“As much as I would love to spend every waking moment with my prrr-ecious lady, we aren’t always together.” He munched

“But if you’re hurt that means there was trouble.” They looked at each other and Chat clearly didn’t get what Marinette was getting at “Shouldn’t you contact her if there’s an issue?”

“Only when it’s an akuma.”

“What?” Marinette seemed pretty shocked by that “You two are partners, you’re supposed to be doing this stuff together.” She was glaring at him again and he didn’t get why

“It was only a couple of clowns trying to get some extra cash, I could handle it.”

“Then why are you hurt?”

“I made a mistake.”

“A mistake that Ladybug could’ve prevented.” She practically hissed

“Why’re you so worked up about this? I’m fine, I don’t need Ladybug for everything. Weather you believe it or not I can do _some_ things on my own.” He knew it was wrong to get angry but it almost sounded like she though he couldn’t do anything without Ladybug… and he didn’t need anyone reminding him of that.

“I know you can!” She suddenly snapped “You’ve saved my life how many time? You’ve saved strangers how many times? You’ve saved Paris how many times?” She poked him in the chest “But that doesn’t mean you have to do this on your own. You two are partners, I- I bet Ladybug feels the same.” She looked away.

This wasn’t what he’d expected. “Marinette,” He began and she slowly turned back. He put the container down and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Some things just aren’t worth it. If I can handle it myself then I’ll save Ladybug the trouble.”

“Who said it troubled her?” She continued to pout and he couldn’t help but laugh

“Wouldn’t you feel troubled, going out every night just because someone made a bad decision that you’ve gotta fix?”

“Wait, you go out every night?” Her pout turned into a look of worry as her eyebrows creased

“Chat Noir gives my alter ego everything it doesn’t have.” He told her bitterly.

She was silent for a while. “I’m sorry.”

He chuckled “What for? If anything I should be sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night.” He grabbed the container again and help it out to her.

She finally gave a small smile and took a cookie “I guess that’s true. Your leg is done by the way.” She sat back, crossing her legs and munching on the cookie.

He eyed it and was impressed. She’d done a better job than he ever did “You done this before or is it just one of the many talents of Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” He asked grabbing a macaroon.

She shrugged “I’m clumsy.”

“Really?” This was new information. He didn’t know much about Marinette but from his little time with her all he got was a vibe of compassion and confidence. It was only when she was around Adrien that that image seemed to waver but after resent events that seemed to be changing.

She nodded “Yeah, sometimes I think I’ve got two left feet.” She wiggled her slippered toes and he found it adorable

“I find that hard to believe. You seem so confidant and sassy to me.” He tapped her slippers with his foot.

She let out a burst of air as she tried not to laugh “Sassy and confidant? I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else. I’m all left and not right.” She lightly kicked his good leg with a smile that lit up the night

“If you’re all left then I’m all wrong because you make me feel right.” He told her.

She stared at him completely confused “I have no idea what you’re trying to say. What does that even mean?” She threw her hands into the air.

He laughed. “I’m not really sure either. Before I knew it the words had just flown out."

“Well either way if it wasn’t for my friend Alya I would’ve been doomed long ago.” She held her hand out and he passed her the container.

They talked for a while after that. Never anything about his personal life but she spoke of school. Somehow they never ran out of topics and the only thing that stopped them was a beep. Chat Noir was out of time.

“Guess I’d better go.” He sighed and stood up. He barely noticed the pain now “Sorry for keeping you up princess.”

“You should be, disturbing a girl’s beauty sleep.” She huffed with her chin in the air but he could tell she was joking, from the sound of her voice and the way her eye pecked open to look at him.

“Trust me you don’t need beauty sleep. You’re perfect the way you are.” He meant it but from the look on her face it didn’t look like she believed him.

They got to the rail and he jumped on but paused before going over. Marinette noticed and raised an eyebrow. He swiftly turned around to look at her.

“Yes?” She crossed her arms and had hits of a smirk

“Thanks for everything and I’m sorry I woke you up. If you ever need anything just ask and I’m there.” He told her.

She let out a small giggle that made his heart skip a beat before looking him dead in the eyes. “It’s fine Chat, if I had a problem with it I would’ve kicked you off long ago. But if you really wanna repay me then stop putting yourself at risk.” She gave him a smile that could’ve melted ice

“If that’s what my princess wants then that’s what she shall get.” He smiled back

“That’s all I want.” She held out her pinkie.

He took it with his own “I promise.” He said when his ring beeped again

“Go home Chat.” She broke their link and he had to admit he was sad about leaving but it couldn’t be helped

“Night, Mari.” He turned and jumped to the next building.

She was shocked at the nickname that he’d never used with her before but couldn’t help but smile anyway. She watched him land safely on the next roof before he turned and looked up at her. He waved, giving a big Cheshire grin. She laughed and waved back. Finally he turned and disappeared into the night. Still smiling she packed up her things before going back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is pretty long and kind goes from place to place, hence no summary cause I've no idea how to sum this up, but here's the next one.

Adrien arrived at his usual time for school. Nino was waiting out front for him, looking at his phone. When he heard the familiar sound of the Agreste car pulling in, he looked up. The boys waved to each other as they met half way.

“Sup, bro.” Nino greeted

“Hey. What’re you looking at?” Adrien pointed to the phone

“You heard of that new super hero movie?” He grinned

“Yeah, what about it?”

“It’s finally out in cinemas.” Nino showed him the phone for proof “You free after school?”

“Yeah I’m free.” Adrien grinned back. He didn’t get to hang with Nino much so this was a good start to the day

“Great, we’ll go straight there.” He said as they entered the classroom and sat at their seats.

School hadn’t started yet so it was a little empty, apart from Rose and Juleka at the back. As it got closer to the start of class students slowly trailed in. Nino was showing Adrien the latest news on the Ladyblog about Chat Noir’s arrest last night. He only half listened since he knew when the door opened again and Alya walked in with Marinette clinging to her arm.

“I’m sorry Alya, I lost track of time.” Marinette pleaded

“Girl, you were still in bed, when I got there.” Alya poked her friends cheek “And you won’t tell me what kept you up.”

“Because you’ll laugh.” Whined Marinette being pulled along

“Mornin’.” Nino tried not to laugh at them

“Hey.” Alya waved

“Morning.” Marinette yawned.

Adrien felt bad for being the reason she was so tried but never the lease when she made eye contact with him she smiled. He smiled back as the girls crawled into their seats.

“I promise I won’t laugh, so tell me.” He heard Alya say from behind

“Alright, alright.” Marinette caved, digging into her bag for her books “… I was playing Ultimate Mega Strike 3…” She mumbled and Alya cracked up

“Seriously girl?” She giggled and Marinette gave a regretful nod with a furious pout “Did you at least do your homework?”

“Of course.”

“Good, because I didn’t.” Alya tried to steal it but Marientte swiped it away.

She smirked wickedly at her friend “Ho, ho, looks like the tables have turned.” She raised an eyebrow “And what is _your_ reason for not doing your homework? Hmmm?”

“The Ladyblog, dah. Do you ever check it?”

“Yes…”

Alya looked at her friend “Jeez thanks. Now come on before the teacher comes.” She moved in to try and take it.

Marinette laughed “Alright, here.” She passed it over “But you have to pay for the drinks.”

“Deal.” She snatched it with a victorious cheer before feverishly copying the notes over

“What’cha buying drinks for?” Nino turned around to face Marinette, Adrien doing the same

“We’re going to the movies after school to see that new super hero one. Did you hear, it just came out?”

“Yeah, Adrien and I are going afterwards too.”

“Wanna join?” Adrien asked.

Marinette made a squeaking noise before clearing her throat. “I mean, if you don’t mind.” She blushed.

Adrien turned to his friend who gave him a thumbs up “Sweet, then the four of us after school?”

“Yup.” Nino and Marinette agreed at the same time

“It’s a date.” Alya added with a cheeky grin towards her rapidly reddening friend.

 

 

School went by quickly and soon the four of them were off to the theatre. When they got there they split into pairs to get the food and tickets. Marinette and Adrien on tickets while Nino and Alya got the food.

Adrien and Marinette waited awkwardly in line. It wasn’t too long but long enough for the silence to bother them. Oddly enough it was Marinette that started the conversation.

“Nino said you were at a shoot yesterday.”

“Yeah, for my father’s new line.”

“He mentioned that.” They went back to silence

“Did I miss much?” Adrien asked wanting to keep the conversation going

“Not unless you count Chloe throwing a fit at the teacher.” She felt irritated just thinking about it

“I’m going to assume it didn’t end too badly since there were no attacks?”

“Yeah, she got her way and Mrs didn’t get in trouble.”

Just as she was finished that sentence the ground rumbled and shook furiously. Marinette’s knees buckled but Adrien caught her arm. When the shaking finally stopped they looked at each other.

“You stay here, I’ll go check it out.” He steadied her on her feet before sprinting off

“Wait!” She yelled but there was no point, he was gone.

She looked around and got ready to dash too when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see an excited Alya and surprised Nino.

“An akuma attack! Just outside.” Alya squealed, phone in hand

“You two should stay here and make sure everyone’s safe.”

“Where’s Adrien?” Nino asked

“He ran off to check things out, I’ll go look for him.” She told them and sprinted for it.

She could hear Alya shouting in the back but ignored her. She need to find a deserted place to transform. She ran outside and ducked into an ally way. Opening her bag she was meet with big blue eyes and a small red body.

“So much for the movie date.” Tikki pouted

“I know.” Marinette sighed before transforming into Ladybug.

Running back into the streets and towards the commotion she was meet by a winter wonderland. Then she realised it wasn’t snow, but ice cream.

“Now Hawkmoth is just making fun of us.” She mumbled

“At least this should be easy.” A voice spoke above her

“Chat Noir.” She did even turn.

He grinned and jumped down beside her “My lady. Shall we give this villain his just desserts?”

“How long have you been waiting to use that one?”

“Since Kung Food.” He admitted and she laughed

“Come on Chat, let’s get this over with.”

Together they ran a couple corners, and the amount of ice cream increased. Finally they stopped at an intersection where someone stood on a hill of the stuff. He had mint coloured skin with chocolate hair. The ice cream was being jetted out of a hose he had attached to a bag.

“Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He turned and saw them “I am Mr Sundae. Now hand over your miraculous!”

“Or you’ll what? Give us a brain freeze?” Chat teased. Suddenly something shot out of the other hose and whizzed past Chat. The two turned to see it was an ice cream cone imbedded into the wall.

“Still think he’s gonna be easy?” Ladybug looked at him.

He gave an awkward laugh before they were forced to run. Mr Sundae's ice cream cones had to be as hard as rocks because they destroyed all in their path. Chat Noir and Ladybug had made several attempts to get closer to him to figure out what the akuma was hiding in but so far no luck.

“What do you think?” He whispered as they hid behind a car

“With those hoses of his we can’t get close.” She pecked over to see where he was

“Couldn’t agree more. Ice think we should cream him.” He grinned as she turned to glare at him

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“Cataclysm.” He held up his hand.

She opened her mouth to complain about the fact that they still couldn’t get close when the car they were hiding behind flipped over their heads. She pushed Chat out of the way just in time, as Mr Sundae shot ice cream at them. She felt her head freeze as they hit the ground and Chat quickly pulled her behind a wall.

“Ladybug!” He gasped, seeing she’d been hit with ice cream “Oh no, please tell me you’re alright.” He gripped her shoulders, franticly staring at her face

“You weren’t wrong about the brain freeze.” She mumbled and touched to cold spot feeling it in her hair “Oh man, I hope the care fixes this.”

He didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or curse. He went with the forth option of making a strangling noise. “I think I just lost eight of my nine lives.” He breathed

“It’s just ice cream.”

“Going a hundred miles per hour.” He put some on his finger and tasted it “Yum, strawberry.”

“That cannot be healthy for you.” She stared at him, slightly horrified.

They both stood up and looked around the corner to almost lose their noses to ice cream cones. Scurrying back they stayed in the alley.

“There’s no escape Ladybug and Chat Noir, I’ve got you cornered. Come out with your miraculous and maybe I won’t shoot.” Mr Sundae ordered.

The two heroes looked at each other, knowing what to do next. Throwing her yoyo in the air Ladybug yelled “Lucky charm!” And a polka dotted baseball bat fell into her hands

“Ummm, my lady I know I said we should cream him but I didn’t really mean it.”

“I know that. Help me get a better view.” She scolded.

Chat pulled out his baton and snapped it into two. Throwing one it curved and caught Mr Sundae’s attention. They both sprinted out as he threw the second in the opposite direction to give Ladybug time to think.

She looked around. Suddenly a cone stuck to a wall light up along with Mr Sundae’s hose and the bat. Ladybug grinned and ran to pull the cone free.

“Chat!” She called, his ears twitching to attention “Hold him steady.”

Tossing the solid cone into the air she aimed and hit it with all her might. It flew towards the barrel that jetted ice cream and jammed in. As he was distracted Chat took the opportunity to use cataclysm on his bag, destroying it. He also noticed the name tag, and smiled.

“For you my lady.” He said, ripping it off and tossing it at her

“You’re too kind.” She teased and broke it in half.

The akuma flew out and she cleansed it. Throwing the bat into the air the purifying light spread across the place and cleaned all the ice cream, including the clump in her hair.

“Mission accomplished.” They fist bumped when both their miraculous beeped.

They waved their goodbyes and speed off to find a safe place to change back. Once Ladybug was gone and Marinette was out she ran around to search for her friends, back at the movies. It didn’t take long with Alya buzzing around the place.

“Hey.” Marinette waved as she ran over

“Where have you been?!” Alya hissed “You missed all the action and I was worried sick.”

“Sorry.” Marinette looked around but didn’t see Adrien “Where’s Adrien?”

“I thought he was with you? Still haven’t found him?” Nino answered, looking around himself.

Suddenly Alya grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and force her to face her. Confused Marinette looked at her friend who was looking above her. Her face looked horrified.

“You got hit!” She cried

“What?” Instinctively she touched the place that Mr Sundae had it and pain erupted from the spot.

Because of the coldness of the ice she’d never notice quite how hard she’d been hit. Frantically she tried to make excuses but Alya didn’t believe a single one of them. A bruise was already appearing and with how sensitive it was she knew it’d be a doozy. Then Adrien finally showed up and Alya glared baggers at him.

“Mari got hurt because she was looking for you.” She told him.

All the blood in his face drained faster than he could blink. “What?” He looked at her

“I didn’t, I swear!” She lied “I just fell over, you know what I’m like.” She tugged Alya’s arm for attention

“No you didn’t.”

Nino seemed to sense the building tension as he clapped his hands and cleared his throat. “Well, it’s been a long and tiring day. Bro you should give Marinette a lift home. Alya I’ll walk you home and help you go through the new footage.”

Marinette had never felt so relieved in her life. Alya turned to growl at Nino but when he gestured to Adrien her words died in her mouth. She’d never seen someone looked so sad and hurt and she regretted yelling at him. Hugging her friend who smiled like the sun back at her she left with Nino.

Marinette regarded Adrien who didn’t look up for a long time. Finally he mumbled “I’ll call the car.” And pulled out his phone

“Wait!” She yelped “I, um… Well I was hoping… You know if it’s not too much trouble…” She cursed herself and took a breath “I thought maybe we could walk.”

“But your head?” He finally looked at her but she almost wished he hadn’t. It hurt to see him like that.

“It’ll be fine. Besides some fresh air will help.” She smiled as best she could.

He hesitated before saying “If that’s what you want.”

Chat popped into her mind and she stumbled “Y-yes. It’s what I want.”

Awkwardly and silently they walked towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery at a slow pace. Marinette had tried at least fifty different times to say something but they all seemed wrong.

Finally he was the one to speck up first. “I’m sorry I ran off. I should’ve been more careful.”

“I’m fine, seriously. I wasn’t looking and tripped, that’s all there is.” She sounded so sure and reassuring in her own ears she felt proud. However that pride died as Adrien’s face didn’t change.

“… You’re lying…” He eventually said.

She was going to protest but saw no point. It looked like lies were making it worse, so she’s stop. “Yeah, I’m lying. But it’s not your fault. I was slow and didn’t react in time but I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt.”

“But this would’ve happened if I had made sure you were safe first, instead of running off and acting like a cool guy.” He wouldn’t look at her. Marinette was the sweetest person in the world and she really cared for others, even for someone like him. He knew this and yet left her, which resulted in her getting hurt...

“You don’t have to act to be cool, you already are.” She barely even realised what she was saying. She’d say anything and everything if it made him look at her and smile “You wanted to help others, even though you could’ve gotten hurt. You put yourself in harms way without hesitating. You’re one of the coolest people I know. In fact the only person that beats you is Alya, and that’s only because she puts up with me on a regular bases.” Suddenly Chat popped back in her head but she shook it off.

His lips cracked a little, threatening to smile but he didn’t let himself. “You’re wrong, I’m the worst.” He paused again before adding “I’m all left and not right.” With a cruel chuckle.

Marinette didn’t know if she wanted to scream, cry or just continue gawking at him. He’d said the same words she had said to Chat but it had to be a coincidence. Refusing to focus on that train of thought she went to the thoughts of wanting to cry and scream. He wasn’t listening and to make matters worse he blamed himself, completely. She thought she knew the look of true heart break when facing akuma victims but they were nothing compared to him. Suddenly the lingering thoughts of Chat that were too stubborn to leave resurfaced and a thought came to her.

It was a long shot the fact that it only took her till now to get it but she was desperate. Storming in front of him she made him stop of look at her. The split second he went to look away she gripped his shoulders and yanked him down a little so their faces were inches apart.

He stared at her, dumbfound. He’s seen this look on someone else but couldn’t think who as he looked into the threatening storm of her eyes. He’d never seen this expression on Marinette before and would be lying if he said it didn’t shock him.

“If you’re all left,” She spoke, her voice strong and their eyes never looking away “Then I’m all wrong because you make me feel right.”

He’d been hit before. A lot in fact, thanks to his alter ego but never had he ever felt so winded. Standing here with Marinette repeating _his_ words. He never knew someone could forget how to breathe.

“T-those words.” He stammered.

She giggled, the stern look melting with his heart “They aren’t actually mine. A friend told me.”

“Friend?” He asked without realising. ‘ _She thought we were friends_?’

“Yeah, a good one.” A genuine smile graced her face again as she stepped back but he wouldn’t let her.

Before she could get too far away from him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She gasped and stiffened at first but relaxed after a few seconds. He just held her there, feeling his guilt and pain fade the longer they stayed. And when she mustered up the courage to hug him back everything that ever made him feel negative was evaporated by her warmth.

They stayed there, together for a comfortable amount of time. Finally they pulled apart together just knowing it was time to let go. Though if they were being truthful neither wanted to.

They looked at each other and both were blushing. Suddenly they burst out laughing for no good reason but the fact they were happy. They stay close even when Adrien broke his laughter to take Marinette’s hand and get her home.

Tom and Sabine were shocked to see Marinette hurt but glad she was safe. Even after Adrien had explained it as his fault, still looking a little sad but no way near as heartbroken as before, they were glad.

“You brought her home in one piece, that’s all that matters.” Sabine told him with a delicate hand on his shoulder. He looked at Marinette, who stood behind her mother and gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled back at the small woman “Thank you, it was the least I could do for Mari.”

Marinette felt her cheeks flare up at the sound of him using her nickname for the first time. As she tried to subtly cool down her father returned from the kitchen with a box full of bakery goods.

“On the house.” He held them out to Adrien

“I couldn’t.” He tried but Tom was already shoving them into his hands and wrapping an arm around his shoulders

“You know,” He began “When I first meet my beautiful wife here-”

Marinette could see where this was going and jumped in “Whelp thanks for the help Adrien!” She stole him from her dad and guided him out the door.

He cracked up laughing as she closed the bakery door behind her, sighing with relief. She did not want Adrien to hear the long story of how her parents met.

She realised he was looking at her and cleared her throat “Sorry about that.” She rubbed the back of her neck

“It’s alright. Your parents are the best.”

“They’re something alright.”

“I’d better go, but see you at school?”

She looked at him and he was still smiling down at her. She doesn’t know how but thanked her lucky stars as smoothly replied “Yeah, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

With a larger and almost familiar smile he waved goodbye with his free hand. She waved back and watched him go until he turned a corner and was out of sight. With a dreamy sigh she walked back into the bakery and up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also forgot that this was actually a reveal fic so added that tag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. It's also kinda long but here you go~

An entire month passed since the day Mr. Sundae attacked and it had been the best yet. Adrien and Marinette had been growing closer and could now have real conversations without her stuttering. Chat Noir had also made it a habit to check on his princess every second night or so. She didn’t mind as long as it was before midnight, which he always made sure or else wouldn’t dare visit her.

Even Ladybug had been warming up to Chat in a way he could’ve never imaged. They talked, just talked like friends. She’d even opened up to a couple things like some of her hobbies or interests. Ladybug felt it was time to stop being so cold and isolated towards her loyal partner and was actually happy at sharing these things with him, knowing more about him in return.

There was only one problem they were both facing.

Marinette couldn’t deny that something was growing for Chat as he continued to visit her and even when she wore the mask. However she was still very in love with Adrien. Despite knowing that she treasured every moment she spent with the feline hero, even when he told his bad puns.

Speaking of Adrien, he was having his own very similar problems. After spending so much time with Marinette in school he realised he wanted to see her more. So he did, just without her knowing it was him. Most nights he’d put on his mask and visit her. It wasn’t hard to figure out he was developing something for his sweet classmate and friend but then there was his lady. Ladybug was finally opening up to Chat and they were finally talking. However that didn’t stop the occasional thought drifting to a different pair of dazzling blue eyes.

Things were getting difficult and neither knew what to do. Both too afraid to let go of one but also too afraid to see what could happen with the other.

So here they sat with their best friends on their lunch break. Alya and Nino were ranting on about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette and Adrien only half listening.

“I’m telling you they’re right under our noses.” Alya protested

“I think we would know if two super heroes were in our school.” Nino pointed out.

Alya grunted “Mari, help me out here.”

“Paris is a big place.” She said

“I said help _me_ not _him_.” Alya whined and Marinette gave an innocent smile

“Although with is place being targeted a lot by akuma I’d like to think they are.” Adrien added a little dreamily. He wondered if his lady was close by. Then his eyes met Marinette's as she looked a little shocked at the comment and instantly turned his train of thought onto her.

“Dude you’re supposed to be on _my_ side.” Nino complained

“Sorry, just saying.”

“Well either way, I’m going to find them out even if it kills me.” Alya looked determined which made everyone, mainly her best friend grimace

“Please don’t Alya, I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.” Marinette rested her head on her friends shoulder and looked at her with big doe eyes.

Alya chuckled, resting her own head onto of Marinette’s and holding her hands “Don’t worry, I won’t actually risk my life.”

“Then what about that time you were almost sacrificed to a god?” Marinette recalled

“That was one time and I’ve learned from then!”

The boys watched the girls have their peaceful banter when Nino leaned over and whispered “Why don’t we have nice moments like that.”

“If you really want I guess I could hold your hand?” Adrien grinned and lifted his hand in front of Nino.

As Nino actually considered whether or not he wanted to hold Adrien’s hand there was an eruption of screams. The four of them shot up and looked at one another. They could see a stream of people running their way as roots chased after them.

“Let’s get back to school.” Adrien suggested and everyone agreed.

After the cinema fiasco he knew not to just run off and so did Marinette. As the four of them made their way back to school the two super heroes made it look like they got lost in the crowd. Finding somewhere to hide they transformed and ran to the scene.

“My lady.” Chat greeted as Ladybug landed next to him

“What have we got?” She kneeled beside him looked at the akuma victim in the distance

“Calls herself Flora and I’ll give you three guesses at her power.”

“Could possibly have something to do with flowers?” She acted unsure

“Prrr-cisely.” He grinned.

She rolled her eyes “Where do you think the akuma’s at?” she squinted. They were quite far from the flower maniac so Ladybug couldn’t see anything from there

“Best guess is the hair pin she’s got. It looks like a flower, beside her left ear.”

“Sounds about right, the usual?” She smiled at her partner who smiled back

“After you my lady.” He got up and helped her

“Too kind, watch your back kitty.” She called as she leaped off the roof.

Their usual plan was to see what the akuma could do and get civilians out of the way. A simple and affective plan. Chat distracted Flora by clawing at her plants while Ladybug evacuated the place. Once down she joined Chat in the fight.

After a while they realised she could make anything grow as long as it was on dry ground. When a fire hydrant went off and drenched the place all her plants shrivelled up.

“To the river?” Chat asked as they hid behind a car

“To the river.” His lady replied and they ran for it.

It didn’t take long to get here however Flora knew what they were doing and stopped before getting too close. She snarled at them from a safe distance.

“Do you really think I’m that stupid?”

“We were kinda hoping so, yes.” Chat admitted

“Well too bad, now had over your miraculous or else I’ll turn this entire city into my own beautiful garden.”

“Orchid could give up.” Chat suggested and both Flora and Ladybug glared at him

“You should stick with the cat puns.” Flora deadpanned

“Leaf me alone.”

“She’s right Chat.” Ladybug added

“Me-ouch, my lady.” He put a hand to his heart

“Fear the force of mother nature!” Flora suddenly bellowed as thorny vines shot out from the ground.

The heroes ducked and dodged out of the way, not realising what was happening. Flora was separating them. They were so busy making sure they stayed close to the river they didn’t know until Ladybug hit a wall and got stuck. She turned around to see the wall was covered in tree sap.

“Ladybug!” Chat Noir yelled from the other side of the street.

Flora laughed as she approached the stuck bug “Now I think I’ll be taking those miraculous of yours.” She reached to take them.

Struggling Ladybug managed to free one arm and quickly grabbed her yoyo. Throwing it at Flora, it hit her in the chest and she stumbled back.

“You little brat!” She screamed and throw more thorny vines at Ladybug.

She prepared for the attack and closed her eyes when something dark covered her. The second she didn’t feel the pain she re-opened her eyes to see someone standing in the way. It was Chat. He’d used his baton to block most of the attacks but not all. His legs had been caught along with the vines stopping the motion of his baton and clawed at his chest.

“Chat!” She screamed trying to break free.

Chat turned and smiled. Then he extended his staff so it hit the closes fire hydrant. Flora hissed as her flowers withered and Chat took the opportunity to grab Ladybug and hide. However he only got to the closest corner before dashing in and collapsing.

Everything hurt and he winced as he moved. He looked at his legs both torn and covered with red, syrupy blood. He put his hand on his chest and felt the deep gash in it. Then he heard a croak and looked up to the crying masked girl.

“You stupid cat!” she hiccupped, rubbing furiously at her eyes as she kneeled down beside him

“Ladybug, I’ll be alright. They’re just scratches.” He went to put at hand on her shoulder when she glared at him and he retreated.

“No they’re not and you won’t be fine! You stupid lying cat! You broke your promise!”

“Promise?” He’d barely asked before Flora recovered and started coursing havoc.

There was the sound of things being tossed around on the other side of the building and Ladybug growled. Jumping up she ran away and Chat tried to follow but fell as his legs erupted with burning pain. Using the wall as support he hobbled over to see Ladybug call ‘lucky charm’ and receive a water gun.

It wasn’t hard to figure out what to do. Dodging every attack Flora threw at her, Ladybug sprinted to the river and filled the gun. Jumping back onto the street she squirted at every plant and sprinted for the akuma victim.

Chat pulled out his baton and threw it at Flora who caught it and made the mistake of turning. His lady took the distraction and pounced on top of the akumatised girl before ripping out her pin and crushing it. Faster than he’d ever seen before she finished things up and purified the place.

Thanks to the purification Chat Noir was instantly renewed and he sighed with relieve. Still leaning against the wall he slid down till he was sitting. He heard Ladybug rushing over and looked at her, still smiling.

“Mission accomplished.” He held out his fist.

She didn’t pound it. Instead she burst into tears and hugged him. “I hate you.” She wailed.

Chat had tensed at the sudden show of affection but instantly recovered. Wrapping one arm around her small trembling body and the other stocking her head they sat there. He hushed and apologised to her, while rocking a little to calm her down. He’d never seen her like this and it hurt.

Then he heard the beep.

“I’m afraid to say that our time is up, my lady.”

She didn’t move.

“My lady?”

Another beep.

“Ladybug?” He tried to push her away but she held tight and shook her head furiously.

His heart stopped. She wasn’t moving and was running out of time. Granted the only other person there was the flower shop keeper who was looking around the place, trying to figure out how she got here. Still, if she de-transformed things could get messy.

“Ladybug, I’m going to pick you up, alright?” He felt her nod.

Slowly and carefully he stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Grabbing his baton he extended it up with the two of them and jumped across the roof tops of Paris. When he finally heard the last warning beep he dropped them onto a roof and hid behind a wall.

Gluing his eyes shut he saw a flash and felt a breeze before her suit turned to fabric. They both sat there, their grip a little tighter after she’d lost her mask. He could hear a small voice whispering to her and suspected it was her Kwami. Feeling her shift she backed up a little and gasped.

Ladybug was gone and Marinette knew what she was doing. After everything they’d been through she threw caution into the wind and let herself be relieved. However she didn’t expect him to shut his eyes.

“You can look.” She managed to croak, her voice a little sore from crying.

He raised an eyebrow “But didn’t you just de-transform?”

“… Yeah.” She slowly answered.

He stiffened and the grip he had on her waist tightened a little. This was what he had wanted for a while but after spending time with a certain class mate of his it’d become less important.

“You don’t have to.” He assured her “Not if you don’t want to.”

“I want to.” She replied quietly.

Taking a breath, Chat nodded. Slowly, almost too scared he opened his eyes to see who his lady really was. She wasn’t looking at him but instantly he knew that beautiful face that confused his heart. His jaw dropped as he stared at her, wondering how he had missed it.

“So, that’s what you meant when you said I broke my promise.” He leaned his head in an attempt to get her to look.

She nodded but didn’t turn to look at him “You promised me you’d stop putting yourself at risk and then you threw yourself in harm’s way. You broke your promise.”

“I know, I’m sorry but you’re more important-” he never got to finish that sentence

“No I’m not, stop thinking at! I need you Chat, so much more than you think I do. We’re partners. You can’t have a duo when there’s only one of us.” She finally looked at him to glare and he couldn’t stop the laugh even if he wanted to. “What?” She demanded, her voice easing a little with confusion.

“You two are so alike, I’m still trying to figure out how I never figured out that the two people I fell for were the same person.”

Marinette’s cheeks blossomed pure red at the confession. “W-wait, but I… and you, but Lady… me, I’m Marinette.” She scrambled

“I can see that.”

“But I’m just Marinette.”

“If by ' _just Marinette_ ' you means the sweetest, nicest, bravest, most amazing girl in the world then yeah, it’s just you.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She’d expected him to be mad that she’d never told him even though he knew her without the mask. Or she figured that he’d be utterly disappointed to find out that the confident and perfect Ladybug was just awkward and clumsy Marinette. Him accepting  _and_ being happy about it was the last thing she’d ever considered.

“Hi!” A small voice suddenly spoke and they turned their attention to the red and black creature on Marinette’s shoulder “I’m Tikki.”

“This is my Kwami.” Marinette added, holding her hands out in front of them for Tikki to sit on.

“Nice to meet you Tikki.” Chat held out one of his fingers to shake her little hand “You seem a lot more mannered than Plagg.” He noted.

Tikki giggled “Well we are opposites.”

“Do you want a cookie, Tikki?” Marinette came in.

The adorable little Kwami beamed as Marinette went into her bag and pulled one out. Graciously Tikki took it and munched on it. Just then Chat’s ring beeped and they both looked at it.

“Do you wanna meet Plagg? The gluttonous black cat?” He looked genuinely curious and not at all as scared as she was.

She hadn't thought this far. Her plan was to reveal herself, not for them both to do it. Looking down at Tikki for Ladybug confidence the little munching bundle smiled and nodded. With Marinette’s heart threatened to come out her throat if she opened her mouth, she nodded too.

Sensing her caution and hearing the pounding of her heart he smiled and put his hands back on her waist. “On the count of three, alright?” She nodded again “One.” He began

“Two.” She continued

“Three.” They said together and there was a flash of green that made her shut her eyes.

She hesitated for a second as thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. What would she do? Who was he? What about Adrien? What would happen next?

Then she remembered everything that made her like Chat, both as a friend and more. He was loyal and kind and did everything in his power to help. Even though he never got the credit he deserved he didn’t once complain. He was sweet and weird and such a dork that she didn’t care anymore.

She opened her eyes and looked into the dazzling emerald green. Her eyes travelled to his sandy hair that had been tamed across his head. Then she looked at his face and couldn’t believe what she saw. Forgetting about her heart her jaw nearly fell off as she stared at Adrien Agreste, on his own lap.

“I’m so hungry.” Plagg whined. Posing dramatically on Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien rolled his eyes “You’re always hungry. Here there’s cheese in my pocket.” He removed one of his hands from Marinette so Plagg could easily dive into the pocket to retrieve a piece of cheese.

“Woohoo!” He cheered and swooped in, resurfacing just as fast. Biting a mouthful of cheese he turned to the still gawking Marinette. “So, what do you think? Quite something, no?”

Marinette didn’t reply and Adrien raised an eyebrow “Mari?” He waved his hand in front of her face

“Oi, notice me.” Plagg demanded.

Tikki’s sudden giggle came in as she flew up to Plagg “I think we should give them some time.”

“Not until she notices me.” He pouted

“I can see a nice spot in the sun.” She promoted

“I’m too awesome to be ignored.”

“Oh come on.” Tikki sighed, giving up and pulling him by the tail

“OW! Tikki you know that’s sensitive.” Plagg hissed as Adrien watched them go.

He turned his attention back to the wide eyed girl, who didn’t look to be breathing. “You alright there Mari?” Finally she gave a small nod. “Is there a problem with me being Chat?” He asked his worse concern.

That snapped her out of it. “What? No! It’s just,” She tried to find the right words “I’d had a crush on you, since the day I’d meet you.”

“Really?” He asked and then realised something “Wait, what do you mean when you say ‘ _had_ ’? Are you over me?” He asked. He was going to be beyond depressed if she was. That meant he’d missed his chance and didn’t even know he had on till it was too late.

But then she giggled and a warm, safe feeling grew in his stomach. “Yes and no. I found it hard to think about Adrien while a certain black ally cat tried to claw his way in.”

“You’re talking about Chat Noir, right?” He had to be sure and she burst out laughing

“Who else, you silly kitty.”

“So you like me? All of me as both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste?”

“Yes.”

“Are you one hundred paw-cent?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Marinette stared at him for a second. “Nope, change my mind. I don’t like either of you.” She folded her arms

“Me-ouch princess.”

“This is too strange!” She laughed and Adrien laughed with her.

It wasn’t till he was trying to breathe again that he realised how close they’d gotten. They were nearly touching noses and he could easily see the freckles splashed across her nose.

Without thinking or even knowing he asked “Can I kiss you?”

Her chuckles stopped as she looked at him and only then did his thoughts catch up with his mouth. His face lit up so quickly it wouldn’t surprise him is he never returned to his natural skin colour. He desperately stumbled for something to say but tripped on his own words. He was so busy cursing himself that he nearly missed her answer.

“Ok.”

It took him a moment but when he looked at her she was as red as he was but she was looking at him. Neither dared to open their mouths in case it broke whatever spell they were casting.

He was the first to move, her following close behind. There wasn’t much space to close but it felt like it. Cautiously he pulled her in a little by the waist and leaned the rest. She shut her eyes and finished the distance between them.

The second their lips touched it sent an electric shock down both their spines. Marinette moved her hands from his shoulders to around his neck to pull him closer and erase any gaps between them. Adrien wrapped his arms completely around her waist to keep her where she was. Then they stayed there, close and comfortable. Neither of them wanted this moment to end so neither broke the kiss.

That was until Plagg finished his cheese and came zooming back before Tikki could stop him.

“Adrien!” He shouted.

Both gasped as the pulled away. Once Adrien saw who it was he growled “What?”

“I’m still hungry.” He said like it was obvious, which really it was.

Adrien rolled his eyes and looked apologetically at Marinette who was red but laughing. When Tikki caught up with Plagg she hit him and he pouted. Clearly he didn’t get what he ruined and he didn’t care.

Finally getting off his lap, Marinette stood up and offered a hand to Adrien. “Come on,” She smiled and the sun made her crystal like eyes shine more than usual. “There’s cookies _and_ cheese at my place.” Grinning he took her hand and she helped him up.

Not letting go he smiled down at her. “You’re paw-same.”

“I know.” She shrugged.

Leaving the roof hand in hand they walked to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, their Kwami safely hidden. Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng happily welcoming Adrien into their home and being with their daughter, since they were still holding hands.

The hardest part was trying to somehow explaining what happened after the two got separated from their friends to end up dating. Alya wasn’t buying any of it but she was too happy to question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, end.  
> Hope you liked it and it wasn't too sappy. Thanks for everything~

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if "All left, I'm wrong, you make me right" is a real saying but I feel like it is...  
> Got the idea for this at some point and finally wrote it.  
> I also know I used the 'dropping in' pun twice but didn't know what to put in the summary...  
> Hope you enjoyed so far.


End file.
